I cant win without him
by Babygurl4eva
Summary: Sam wants to win a game show called 'I know you'. A teenaged couples game show.The couples must answer questions about their loved ones. a prize of 5 million  . Inorder to win, sam needs a "BF" that she knows enough to win. Only option? Freddie. Seddie!
1. Chapter 2

Thank you to everyone who voted on my contest. Now the choices were ; i have a new roomate, trip down memory lane, magazine girl, i cant win without him, i'm not crazy, i'll help you win my sister, i need a tutor, my first kiss.

By **0** votes, **'i'm not crazy'** and **'i'll help you win my sister'** are _**illiminated**_ from the contest!

by a total of **1** vote, **'trip down memory lane'** and **'magazine girl'** are _**illiminated**_ from the contest!

Now the 4 storys with the most votes are!

i have a new roomate; 3 votes. +1. =4 votes

i cant win without him; 6 votes. +3.= 9 votes

i need a tutor; 5 votes. +2= 7 votes

my first kiss; 4 votes. +2= 6 votes

and this is not over yet!

I have been doing some reasurch from friends of mine and they're votes were. ^

now look at the votes...

Wow... thats a no brainer!

And to think i thought this story would be the least voted!

THE WINNER IS

I CANT WIN WITHOUT HIM!

Story song; Contagiouse!

about; _**Sam wants to win a game show called 'I know you'. A teenaged couples game show where the contestants must answer questions about their partners (loved ones). The couple with the most correct wins a prize of 5 million $. Inorder to win, she needs a "boyfriend" who she knows well. Only one option, Freddie. She convinces him to play the game. But can they convince everyone else that they're a couple? Seddie!**_

This story will premier on sept 3rd.. it was supost to be out today but sadley, I happen to be shopping and attending school this week -.- . so it has to wait till the first week blows over! So Friday by 9:00!

C ya there!


	2. opening

"Oh my God. Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God!" I squealed, Hitting My best friend repetedly on the leg.

"Ow! Sam, Quit it!" She exclaimed, aquwardly slapping away my hand. I didnt pay any attention though. 'I know you', the hottest teen show out right now, is actually coming to seatle to offer 5 million smackeroonies!

I sat there impatiently, waiting for the contestant sign-up number to come on when the screan went blank infront of me. "Hey!" I jerked my head towards the culprit, annoyed to see it was my own bestfriend. "Carly!" I exclaimed, reaching for the remote being teasingly pulled away from my grasp.

"Sam. Think about it. Its some stupid game show that basicly makes teens tell the _whole world_ everything about them! Its like the host is loony! Loony in the head!" I rolled my eyes. Why is she so dramatic?

"Carls, It offers money. _Money! _I'm having trouble seeing the down side." I stated matter-of-factly. She shot me a skeptical look, placing the remote away from me before crossing her arms. "Arent you forgetting something? You cant just sign up on your own!" I shrugged, arching an eyebrow at her. "Why not?"

She shook her head, shooting me a look that practecly screamed _How do you get through life?_ I just stood there blank minded.

Seconds went by. Seconds with a crazy faced brunette staring at me. It gets kinda creepy.

"A BOYFRIEND SAM! YOU NEED A BOYFRIEND!" I was taken aback to her outburst. More like yelling in my personal space. Gee Carly, I needed a heart attack! Thanks... If some of you didnt get that, that was saracasm.

"Okay! Okay, calm down. I can get a boyfriend. Theres plenty of nubs out there in need of a girl to fix em' up!" I said confidently. Hey, If i must say, I _am_ one hot mama.

She shook her head. Does she have a bad habbit of that or something? Ugh! SHe keeps doing it!

"What? Your creeping me out!" I yelled, backing up a bit fore to the left part of the couch. She just rolled her eyes, turnign the t.v back on.

"Sam, the point of the game show is to have a boyfriend that you actually know well. You cant win without getting the most answers right." I nodded, She's right. Hmm.

"So, what your saying is that I need a nub that I know everything about, inorder to win?" I said in a statement more than a question.

"But who?" I mummbled. Thoughts of every nerd i pick on, and every guy i ever liked. None of them really know anything about me. And I really know nothing about them either.

"Well, you need someone willing to help you. Even if you have to fake date them. But who do you know _that_ well?" The perky brunette asked. And a very good question too. I continued to ponder the boys in mind.

Who the heck can I use?

"Hey peeps!" The door swung open. revealing the boy that slipped my mind.

I smirked.

Freddie.

Thats the first chapie! Review!


	3. Freddie's thoughts

Sam's staring at me. And i'm not talking about staring off into space. No she's directly staring at me with that little evil smirk of hers. I'm panicking. I dont know if I should stay and be cool or run like Forest gump.

"Hey Freddie." Damn it. Now I cant go, especially when Carly expects me to stay. Dont get me wrong, i'm over the whole _"I love her." _thing. But if she see's me book it out the door, i'm gonna be hounded later.

I kept my gaze on Sam, who was still staring at me! What is her problem? Have you ever heard of speaking your mind? Of course you did. Your Sam.

"Hey, I- uhm- I just came to see if you guys wanted to run over some ideas for- uh-" i stammerd. This is basicly what happends when _she_ looks at me. I cant concintrate. I wonder if Carly notices our back and fourth staring contest. Probably not, because she's now wrapped up in her television again.

I shook my head. "Ugh, Do you guys wanna run the iCarly ideas tonight or not?" I rushed, mostly speaking to Sam. She rolled her eyes, not removing the expression she had on before. "Why? We allready picked atleast 5 ideas for this weeks show. If we keep going at it, our show will be up to an hour." She said bluntly, making her way over to the fridge.

"Oh."

Carly giggled, watching another episode of 'girly cow'. Suposably one of the most amusing teen show. Ugh. And people wonder why their losing kids to the internet.

"Why do you even watch this anyways?" I sat down beside her, resting back lazily. She looked at me for a moment, then just went back to the show. "Because! Now shh! I dont have time to explain!" She grumbled, leaning forward towards the t.v screan.

I rolled my eyes. I guess i'll just go on the iCarly site and leave her to her _preciouse_ t.v show.

Only two steps from the Shay's computer, I felt a firm grip on my arm, pulling me towards the stairs. "Hey! Sam, I gotta check the site!" Despite my protests, I was being dragged into the studio.

"What are you trying to do? Kidnap me?" I hissed, pulling my arm out of her grasp. She crossed her arms, rolling her eyes. "Please nub. If someone were to kidnap you, they'de probably give you back a second later."

I huffed, walking over to my aquiptment. She quriked her eyebrow at me, walking over to sit at the bean-bag chairs. "What are you doing?"

"Blah blah blah blah, blah blah blah." I mummbled, re-starting up the adaptor. She shot me a dirty look. "_what?_"

I stopped what I was doing, rolling my eyes. "I'd tell you, but i'm sure that's all you'd beable to hear."

She shook her head, mummbling something under her breath. Now it was my turn to question her. "What?"

She looked down at her feet, then back up at me. She's planning something. I know it. Run Freddie, Run!

"Dont get all big headed about this, but I need your help." I froze. Wow, that must be the first normal sentence she has ever said to me that didnt end in _Nub_ or _Freddork_ or _Fredachini._ I smirked. I'm gonna milk this for what its worth.

"I'm sorry. Did _Samantha Puckett _just ask for _my_ help?" I held a hand to my heart, fluttering my eyes for fake tears. I seen her hands clench into tight fists. She obviousely couldnt hit me. Not now, especially when she needs my help.

"Watch what your saying Frediot, Or you can kiss that hand bye-bye." She spat, standing up like the chair suddenly caught fire. I nodded, letting my hands fall to the side.

I'd like to keep them for awhile, you know.

"So, what is it Princess Puckett?" I said bordley. If you didnt know, "Princess Puckett" Is my own nickname i gave her. Around the time when we had to share a locker. Which, may i add, has now been destroyed by the reckless driving of her mother.

She sighed, looking up at the sealing before looking back at me. "I-kinda- need you to pretend to be m-m-my-m-my-" I quirked my eyebrow at her, stuffing my hands in my pockets. "Kinda- what?"

She bit the corner of her bottom lip, nibbling it for a second. "I need you to be my fake boyfriend." She mummbled, shutting her eyes tightly.

Wait. What? What? What? What? She wants me to be her boyfriend? Well, _fake_ boyfriend. But its still the same thing! Technicaly.

But why the hell would she need _me,_ of all people, to be her boyfriend? ... Okay. To be honest, I'm blushing. Its gay, I know. But when you get asked to be someone elses fake date, it kinda gets to you!

"Wha-Wai-Huh?" I sputterd, making sure i actually _heard_ her right. There's no way that Sam wants me to be her-

"I need you to be my fake boyfriend. Please _dont_ make me say it again." She spat, looking at anything but my eyes right now. I was greatfull too, I really didnt need her to see the red in my face right now.

"Oh." I shifted my weight. I'm not disgusted. Far from that. Any guy would be lucky to even be noticed by Sam. I know what you'd be thinking. Its _Sam._ I'm _Freddie_.

Dont get all suprised though, almost anyone can see that I am attracted to the girl in every way. Who wouldnt be? She's gorgeous, down to earth, independent, hillariouse and a babe to every guy that has even got a glance at her. Plus, we allready kissed, we can stand to hug eachother, I flirt with her almost all the time now, even as she doesnt seem to notice. I'm not complaining. But what i'm really wondering is "Why?"

She shot her head up, obviously not expecting me to ask that question. "Its the new gameshow, 'I know you', Its offering 5 million dollars Fredwardo!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms up in the air. "Think about it, You and me up there, answering the winning question and 5 million smackeroonies is in our hands!"

I thought about it for a moment. Now that was a offer that was hard to pass up.

"So you want me to be your boyfriend for the game show?" She cringed, shaking her head. "_FAKE_ boyfriend. But yes, thats about it. So are you up for it or not Fredward?"

I shrugged, smirking at her. This caused her to sigh. "What do you want out of it, Nub?" She grumbled, crossing her arms.

"Half the cut, And that means fifty-fifty Sammy. Not ten, not twenty, not thirty, not fourty. Even cut." She rolled her eyes, huffing. "Dude, what makes you think your presence is worth 250 million bucks?"

I shrugged, "Fine, then i wont bother you with my presence." I stated blankly, walking towards the door.

In 5-4-3-2...

"Wait." I smirked, turning on my heals. "Good, so we have a deal."

She sighed. "I should be proud of you right now. But instead, I wanna punch your face in. Funny isnt it?" Her voice oozed with saracasm, sitting back down onto the chair.

I shrugged. "Okay then, I'll see you later," I was half way out the door, still with my smirk intact.

"Girlfriend."

-Not my best chapter, but i tried to make freddie sound more smart xD review!


	4. Sam's gotta plan

"Ugh! He's _such_ a _nub!_" I glared at the spot he stood, stomping my foot hard on it. Bleck. I should have asked Gibby, or Jonah, or Shane. But _no!_ I had to pick the Nerdtastic Nub Nub.

Rolling my eyes, It's like i could hear him now. _"Its NUG NUG!" _Only he would know something like that. I walked over to his tech-aquipment, trailing my fingers across the camera, the monitor, the hardrive. I cant help but admire this. I know he's a dork, but he's really smart. I'm amazed.

I mentally slapped myself. Puckett, dont get pulled into his nerd disease! Its contagiouse! I backed up from the cart dramaticly, falling quick, hitting the ground. What the hell?

I looked for the culprut. A box. A damned box sitting in the middle of the room. WHO THE HELL PUTS A BOX THERE?

I stood up, kicking the damn thing open. There was a book, like a really deep blue book in there with a red bow tied on it. I rolled my eyes. Probably Fredtard diary. I examined it, before placing it well hidded in a secret pocket i have in my sweater. You know, for certain things. If I stay here to long, Carly will think i'm hiding something, plus i outta tell her the plan. I jogged down stairs, Leaping over the couch. landed right next to her and her popcorn.

Which, of course, I ate right away.

"Where were you?" I shrugged, nodding my head towards the stairs. "The studio, chatting it up with Fredward." She smirked,

"What?"

"_Just_ chatting it up?" She quirked her eyebrow at me. I looked at her like she was crazy. "What else would we do?"

She shrugged, that damn smirk still played on her lips. I rolled my eyes, leaning back and stuffing my face with the popcorn, causing butter to drip down the side of my chin.

"So-" I sputterd, chewing the rest before swallowing. "About the show. It kinda has to do with what i was talking to Fredwierd about." I trailed, drawing on my pants with my intex finger. Her eyes widened, a large grin on her face.

"You asked him out?" She said exited, Giving me a Tell-all look. I shrugged. "I wouldnt say "Asked out"." I quoted, shrugging. "Just kinda agread to fake date for the compitition."

She froze. "So you guys are _still_ dating."

"_Fake_ dating."

"_Still_ dating. If the word dating is there, your dating." A shiver ran down my spine, causing me to get imediatly cold. The door swung open, and guess who it was.

"Hey," I rolled my eyes, still shivering. Carly still had on her grin. "Hey, what you doing here?"

He held up his note pad, pointing to the computer. "Checking the website remember?" She formed an oh with her mouth, waving it off.

He looked over to me, smiling. "Hey Princess." I jerked my view to him, glaring.

Okay, he's allowed to call me Princess Puckett. But not like _that_. _That_ was alittle to... Cutesey for me.

"Hey Nubula." I mummbled, turning back to the t.v. waiting for the comercial to come back on. I felt two warm hands on my shoulders, sending wierd signals up my spine. I jerked forward, turning wierdly to only see the same damn kid smiling at me. "Your freazing Sam!" He exclaimed. The damn kid. He took off his sweater, handing it to me. I waved it off, only to have him put it around my himself.

"I cant let my girlfriend get a cold, can I?" Carly did a spit take with her peppy Cola and looking back and forth from me to Freddie eraticly. I rolled my eyes. "Oh your _loving this_ arent you." I hissed, shrugging off his hands. He just shrugged, nodding. "Alittle. You _do_ want a boyfriend for the contest, dont you?"

I felt my fist's clench, grinding my teeth to every word. I sighed. He's right. If I want this, I have to make sure he doesnt change his mind.

I nodded, smirking. Hey, I allways have a plan. How do you think I whip him into shape?

"Yeah, I do. I _really_ do." I said sweetly, stepping in closer to him. His face fell, and i could see Carly's mouth drop in the corner of my eye. I leaned into him more, my face inches from his. I could see him get more nerviouse by the second. I leaned in, almost touching his lips. Then dodged them and whisperd in his ear.

"To bad it has to be you."

He was frozen, and shocked. Then i knew i got him. The poor kid trapped in my net like alittle helpless fish. You see? I allways have a plan for when he starts to take controll. And i allways will. I waved Carly off, who was still on shock too, chuckling quietly. I took once last look at him "See you later," I walked out the door, taking his sweater with me...

Its warm.

I'll call the show at home, for now, i've got him right where i want him.

"Boyfriend."

REVIEW!


	5. He drank our peppy cola?

Okay, so can someone please tell me _how_ i lost control? _How_ she was able to make me stand there speachless? _How_ she actually made me believe she was gonna kiss me?

I need a peppy cola. I shook my head, grabbing a peppy cola from the fridge and chugged it down, grabbing another one in the proccess. This kinda went on for 5 minouts.

Carly was still in shock mode, staring at the spot we were both standing. I ran my fingers through my hair, finishing the last peppy cola in the fridge.

"That was intense." She mummbled, sipping the rest of her drink and went to grab another one.

I logged on to our icarly account, typing in the same password we've had since we started. Sam loves ham. It was my idea, obviousley. Sam got all mad because we I was dedicating the webshow to Carly, you know, when i thought i was inlove with her. So I decided to get the demon off my back and said the password name was going to be Sam loves ham.

Which she does. Obviousley.

"Who drank all my peppy cola?" Speaking of the "peppy" brunette. I rolled my eyes. Times like this i wonder why i didnt allways see Carly as a sister. Because that's all i can see her as now. "Did you _not_ just see me drink all of those in the remainder of 5 minouts?"

She paused, turning her head just enough to give me a death glare. Now Carly was starting to get scary. I'm not afraid of her. Never was. I'm stronger than her, everyone knows that. Problem was, she had some Sam-like characteristics too. Not asmuch as Sam herself, but pretty close. Therefore, scary.

"You better buy me some more by tomorrow Fredward Benson!" She warned, grabbing the milk and a small glass. I rolled my eyes, zooming through the videos the fans sent in. Then one caught my eye.

"Hey, come check out this video someone sent us in Canada." She sprinted over to the computer, as we read the random username of a girl called 'SamFanAllTheWay'. I chuckled at the name, in spite of myself.

Its kinda ironic, I keep trying to get her out of my head for atleast a minout and the world just gives me more reasons to think about her. I clicked play, waiting for some crazed Samfan the pop up and smash a window or kick the president or something. But instead, A small figured peppy blonde popped up with a Carly like smile. It goes to show, theres only one Sam.

"Hey Carly, Sam and Freddie. I'm a _huge_ fan of your webshow, and to prove that, i'm gonna show you my room!" Carly gave me a wierd look "What does her room have to do with anything?"

I shrugged, watching as this random girl opened her bedroom door. My jaw fell. Are you kidding me?

This girl has a bed with a blanket that has the icarly logo on it. She has a wall full of pictures of Sam, then a wall of pictures of Carly, then One of me, and one of Spencer.

"No way!" Carly exclaimed, eyes widened. "This girl is nuts!"

I nodded, watching as she turned the camera to the roof, revieling pictures of me and Sam photoshopped together. I froze, allowing my jaw to drop lower, if that was even possible.

"See? I love you guys so much. I especially love the love/hate relationship of Sam and Freddie. And i also love-" I shut off the monitor, stealing the rest Carly's milk she had in her hand. "Freddie!" She thumped me in the forehead, grabbing the glass out of my hand.

"Sorry." I mummbled, whiping my milk mustache. Drinking was my reflex when i was nerviouse of frightend or irritated. All those pictures of me and Sam together. It was, over whelming.

"Why are you so panicked anyways?" I looked at her as if she'd grown two heads.

Why am I so panicked? Hm let me think. A crazy girl just showed us her room full of pictures of me and Sam together as a couple and was all "_I love Sam and Freddie together!"_ Only making me more nerviouse about me and her fake dating on a _live_ t.v. show all over Seatle, and how she almost kissed me, and when we did kiss, and how i cant get the damn demon out of my head. And your asking me why i'm _panicked? _

But I cant tell her that.

"Panicked? What do you mean?" I asked nerviousley, still whiping off the milk stain that i'm pretty sure i got off allready.

"Well, you shut off the video of one of our biggest fans, And i wanted to see the rest!" She whined, pouring herself fresh milk. I looked at it hungerly. She noticed this and pulled it away from me.

"I think we've heard enough of what the crazy girl loves Carly!" I shouted eraticly, grabbing my clib board and bounded through the door, leaving a confused Carly in my dust.

Why am i freaking out so much?

"Holy." A mummbled, putting away the milk. I realize why he's acting like this. He likes Sam, its obviouse. But i dont understand why he's making such a big deal out of it. Me and Spencer have been betting of this since the day they met.

_"Awe, how cute."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Your little friends like eachother." I thought about it for a second, watching as my two best friends fought like no other._

_"But how come Freddie said he loves me?" Spencer shook his head, shrugging. "We boys tend to go in denial when we first crush on someone. We dont know why, and we may not realize it at first. But he will soon find that he likes Sam more than he thinks."_

_I ponderd about this for a second, once again confused. Boys are so confusing. "How about we make a bet?" My big brother looked at me with interest. Smiling at the idea. "Your on little sis! I bet that Freddie will fall inlove with Sammy girl by the time they hit senior year." _

_I rolled my eyes "I bet that Sam will admit to liking Freddie first by the time they hit senior year!" He smirked. "Your on!"_

I giggled, shaking my head. Besides Sam and Freddie, Spencer is my best friend. I was 13 when we made that bet. "And i'm _still_ gonna win." I mummbled, smiling to myself. That 50 bucks is mine!

"Hey Carrrlly." Spencer sang, dancing into the room with a box of foam nuts. I sighed, shaking my head. "Watcha got there?" he gave me a wild grin and threw the fluffy things in the air. "FOAM NUTS!"

I rolled my eyes, smiling at his enthusiasm. "For what?"

"This new sculpture i'm making. Its gonna be the eiffle tower made entirely out of foam nuts!" I quirked an eyebrow at him. Why does he allways get so exited about this stuff anyways?

"With a hint of glue." He added, shuffling through the box.

I tilted my head, amused. "Where's the glue?" He pulled out a small glue stick, and a foam nut, sticking two together. "Be prepaird to be amazed little sister!"

I chuckled. "Okay then." I sat down, watching as he glued the foam nuts one by one.

"Awe."

"Whats wrong?" He looked at me bemused. Holding up the now broken glue stick.

"This proves that glue does not belong in stick form." He said seriousley, tossing the now empty glue bottle behind him and glued with the mooshy left overs.

"So whats new kiddo?" I shrugged, taking a deap breath.

"Sam asked Freddie to be her fake date for the new t.v. show 'I know you'. He said yes and I know he likes her and to back me up, he ran out of here all panicky because this coo-coo for icarly chick popped up on the screan with her wacky bedroom and awhole bunch of pictures of me, you, Sam and Freddie. Plus a roof filled with pictures of them all cutesey and coupley and now Sam is all playing games and Freddie's all sweaty and nerviouse and he drank all of the peppy cola. Yeah i said all that." I stated blantley. Me and Spencer tend to do that alot now. We basicly go back and forth. A really complex game.

"What?" He shouted, dropping his glued foam nuts. I nodded. "Its true."

"He drank all of our peppy cola!"

Review! Okay so i dont rlly like this chapter much but hey, I need more drama and comedy in the story, next chapter Sam gets the deats on the game show and then comedy, and drama, and seddieness. Then the game show day. Then it goes on from there. You know how i do xD

Review!


	6. I dont like him!

I ran down the hall, screaming my lungs out. Stopping right infront of everyone in school. I'm happy, lets just say that. "Where's Fredward?" They just stared at me. Rolling my eyes, i jerked my sights to our lockers. "Carly! Carly, Carly, Carly!" I screamed, almost toppling her over.

"What? What? What? What?" She exclaimed laughing. She's not gonna believe this. I jumped rapidly, holding her by the shoulders. "'I know You' Exepted my entery!" Her mouth was agape, a cheery look in her eyes. "Are you seriouse? Oh my god!" She squeezed me in a great bear hug. "My best friends are gonna be on t.v.!"

I chuckled, struggling to brake free. "Not if you brake my back first!" She let me go, an appoligetic look on her face.

Now where is that nerd anyways?

I did one full spin, turning back to Carly. "Where's Fredward anywho?" She grinned, shrugging. "Awe, you miss your little boyfriend allready?" She said in a tease. I sighed, glaring at her. "_Fake_ boyfriend. Okay? I'm no you."

She looked at me sadley. I hate that look. The Dissapointed one. I expected her to get the spray bottle, but to my dismay, she hugged me... Why? I dont know... Lets just pray she doesnt try to brake my back again.

"Sam, dont say that. Your a beautifull girl and you know it. You can get any guy if you tried." I smiled, hugging her back. Those words mean the world to me coming from her. Though, deep down, i dont believe her. "Thanks Carls. But seriousley, you need to stop thinking that me and Fredwardo would _ever_ get together." I said softly, laughing. Me and Him actually dating? Ha! Like that will happen...

I heard her chuckle, and could feel her head shake on my shoulder. "What ever you say. But arent you gonna tell him about the contest? He's right over-" My eyes widened, letting go of the brunnette imediatly before bursting at Him.

"Freddie! Freddie, Freddie, Freddie!" He paused. holding up his hands questionably. "Sam! Sam, Sam, Sam!" He mocked playfully, rolling his eyes.

I slugged him in the arm. "You'll never guess what happend." He chuckled, "What? Your mom got a job?"

My face fell. This kid really doesnt have a brain, does he. "What was the answer last time?" He shrugged. "I'm guessing thats a no?" I nodded sarcasticly. "Gee, Ya think?"

He rolled his eyes, letting his shoulders fall. "So whats this "big exiting thing" you were gonna tell me?"

I shook my head. "Nope. Now i dont know if I wanna tell you anymore." I walked away slowly towards our lockers. I could tell he was following me. Me and Carly shared a glance, knowing that I was, once again, gonna make him fall to his knee's and beg.

"Awe, c'mon Sam. Dont be like that!" He whined. I leaned against my locker, shaking my head.

"Nope."

_"Please_?"

I shook my head once more. "Nope. You dont _deserve _to know." He gave me a grin, walking closer till he cornerd my between him and the lockers. "Not even for your _boyfriend_?" My fists clench.

"_Fake_ boyfriend." I hissed. I'm starting to get really pissy with this whole "Your dating Freddie!" and "Awe, You like Freddie!" Chiz. I mean, He's a dork! A Nub! A tech-geek.

Sure he's smart. Who cares if he's funny? So what If he's handsome and well built?

I dont give a - What's he doing?

"C'mon, you know you wanna tell me." He pressed, leaning in closer so our faces were just inches away. I looked over to Carly, mouthing 'Help me!' She smirked, crossing her arms.

"Dont even think about it, Fredachini." I warned, glaring right into his eyes. Why the hell isnt he squirming?

He tilted his head slightly to the side, a small smirk placed on his lips. Okay. I admit, the nubs got me speachless. He actually would be a good boy- No! Puckett! Eyes on the prize! Not the loser! Eyes-on-the-prize!

he leaned in closer, the only thing in my views were his eyes. I continued to glare, shooting daggers into him. He wasnt effected once. Damn it!

"I'm seriouse Freddie. Dont." I hissed. He was trying to daze me! That little-

My thoughts were cut off, falling to the floor and shattering into peices. I felt a soft touch on my lips, crashing ontop of me for a mear of 3 seconds. I knew this feeling right from the start. The Nub did it. He's _actually_ kissing me.

Oh he is so h- Gonna pay! He is _so_ gonna pay for kissing me with his soft - irritating, gross, slimy, lips!

Maybe i do like- Wait, what? No. No, no no no no. Sam, consentrate! Thats Gross! Thats wrong! Very wrong! _Very_ wrong thoughts! Drop it! Drop it now!

He parted from me, smirking as my eyes flutterd open. I didnt even realize they were closed. What the hell?

... What was I talking about again?

I looked over to where Carly had been.. Where is she? Where did she go? What the heck? Your not telling me _just_ missed that!

"So, _what_ was that thing you were gonna tell me?" He said bluntly, still placed the same goofy grin as before. I hate that grin! I hate it! Hate it I tell you!

I shook my head eraticly "We- uhm- we got exepted into the sho- Did you just do what i think you did?"

"I dont know. Did I?" I shot him a deadly glare, walking towards him. I growled, pulling him by the collar of his shirt.

"If you _ever_ kiss me like that again, you wont have lips to kiss. Got it?" His eyes widened, nodding. I looked at his lips, planting a small peck before letting him fall to the ground.

Screw school, i'm gonna get ready for the show. Which reminds me. I turned around, right beside the doors. "Oh, by the way. Meet me at my house with a full tank of gas tomorrow. We got exepted to the show."

Okay, so its its not my best work this chapter, but you try making Sam seem vulnerable when being kissed! Thats right! Its hard!

Anyways review! xD


End file.
